¡Qué suerte tengo!
by Lucy Otero
Summary: ¡Qué suerte tengo! Y no lo digo de buena manera... Tal vez comenzamos una guerra de comida por accidente, pero era injusto el castigo que nos colocaron, por qué de todos los estudiantes del instituto tenía que ser ella mi tutora. Todos humanos


**¡Hola! No puedo creer que volví a escribir, tenía años sin hacerlo, es muy raro... Pero disfruté haciéndolo. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Es mi primer fic de Percy Jackson, y tal vez estén los personajes OOC.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. **

* * *

**¡Qué suerte tengo! **

Mi nombre es Percy Jackson, soy el capitán del equipo de natación de mi instituto, yo no quería serlo, pero mis compañeros y el entrenador me eligieron, porque que pensaron que era la mejor decisión para el equipo, ya que según ellos soy un nadador nato, tal vez porque casi toda mi vida el mar ha sido parte de mí, y aprendí a nadar desde muy pequeño, la razón por la que me uní es una larga historia, pero esa es para otro día.

El punto es que este año teníamos muchas probabilidades de clasificar en las nacionales, y yo estoy en un serio problema, debido a mi dislexia y déficit de atención con hiperactividad, nunca he sido un buen estudiante, y mi promedio hasta ahora ha sido regular, pero para poder graduarme tengo que aprobar historia y matemáticas con más de 6, y sino mejoro mis notas no podré participar en la competencia y todo el equipo y el entrenador cuenta conmigo, por eso al director se le ocurrió la brillante idea de asignarme a un tutor, o más bien debería decir tutora.

Y por eso estoy caminando hacia la biblioteca, para encontrarme con mi _querida _tutora, de todas las personas en instituto tenía que ser _ella_.

Annabeth Chase, la señorita perfecta, la presidenta de la clase, la capitana del equipo de debate, matemáticas… Entre otros equipos aburridos. Como era de esperar tiene las mejores notas de toda clase, desde que entramos al colegio, claro está en el cuadro de honor, todos los profesores y el director Quirón la adoran.

Pero también es arrogante, mandona, y se cree mejor que los demás, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y lo peor que hasta en las vacaciones de verano la veo. Y ahora la tengo que ver todas las tardes después de clases, a menos que quiera que me suspendan del equipo, y esa no es una opción.

**¿Si quieren saber cómo me metí en este lío? Les tengo que contar lo que pasó hoy en la cafetería después del almuerzo…**

_**Flashback **_

_Como todos los días a esa hora, me encontraba con mis amigos Jason, Leo y Frank, a ellos los había conocido cuando comencé la secundaria, mientras que a mi mejor amigo Grove de toda la vida. Terminando mi comida, les dije que me tenía que ir antes, porque iba a buscar algo a mi casillero, y que digamos no era el más ordenado, y no sabía si ahí estaba cierto libro para la clase de historia, que lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia._

_Pero para mi suerte, antes de poder de salir del lugar sin querer choqué a Chase y derramé mi derramé mi bebida en ella, que conste que no fue a propósito, y tal vez los dos comenzamos accidentalmente una guerra de comida, porque al poco tiempo podías ver comida volando de un lado al otro, y debido al alboroto un profesor entró en la cafetería, y le llegó en todo el rostro uno de los asquerosos almuerzos del colegio._

_-PERTER JOHSON Y ANNABELLE CARTER A LA OFINA DEL DIRECTOR- gritó el señor D, claro que se refería a la señorita Chase y a mí, ese profesor nunca se ha aprendido los nombres de algún estudiante, a veces pienso que solo lo hace a propósito._

_Mientras que esperábamos dentro de la oficina, Annabeth me estaba lazando miradas de odio, con esos tormentosos ojos grises, que parecían que estuvieran pensando muchas cosas a la vez, probablemente mil manera de cómo acabar con mi vida, porque como era la primera vez que estaba esperando al director de esa manera, la puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros, revelando al profesor Quirón, un señor de mediana edad en silla de ruedas, a veces cuando lo veías parecía que hubiera vivido miles de años, era muy raro verlo enojado, su carácter siempre ha sido tranquilo, pero esta vez se notaba que estaba molesto y a la vez decepcionado. _

_Podría deberse a que Annabeth estaba molesto, que era algo que un millón de años nunca pasaría, hasta este día. Por otro lado yo era el chico problemático, que regularmente me llamaban la atención, así que no era una novedad que estuviera quí._

_- Annabeth Chase, no puedo creer que este día llegaría, que estuvieras en problemas- la miró con desaprobación, él era muy paternal de alguna manera- Pero como es tu primera vez, no voy a suspenderte, pero ninguna manera voy a dejar esto pasar, es algo grave… Y tú Percy, no vas ser suspendido tampoco, el entrenador me pidió que no lo hiciera. Por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo, como sabrás debes aprobar matemáticas e historia, para poder graduarte, entonces pensamos que lo mejor sería asignarte a un tutor, y Annabeth es una excelente estudiante._

_- NO, YO NO LO VOY A HACER- protestamos los dos en unísono._

_- Es culpa de Percy todo esto, yo no tengo nada que ver. Y este es el peor castigo que me pueden poner._

_- Percy, Annabeth esto no está en discusión, además creemos que es lo mejor, para que aprendan a trabajar en equipo- dijo de forma firme el director- Todas los tardes después de clases, van a reunirse a estudiar, y eso va a ser un punto neto en cada una de las asignaturas que ya mencioné para ti Annabeth._

_- ¿Qué? No puede ser posible, no me pueden obligar a cooperar con Jackson- se paró de la silla._

_- Annabeth si no lo haces, esas materias van a ser evaluadas sobre 9 puntos._

_- Pero eso afectaría mi promedio de 10._

_- Así que no te queda otra alternativa, y los dos van a limpiar la cafetería después de clases- no nos dio tiempo para protestar y salimos._

_- Me la vas a pagar Jackson- me amenazó en el pasillo._

_- Yo tampoco estoy saltando de alegría Chase._

_Y cada uno se fue en caminos diferentes…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Claro que ya habíamos limpiado, pero ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, solo para venir más tarde, porque obviamente los dos necesitábamos una buena ducha y cambiarnos.

Los pasillos estaban solos como era de esperar a esta hora…

Muy pocas veces había entrado en la biblioteca, y se me había olvidado lo grande que era, tardé unos minutos en encontrarla, ahí sola sumergida leyendo un libro.

-¿Así que cuál es tu plan?- me senté en la silla en el lado opuesto a ella.

-¿Por qué piensas que tengo uno?- cambió la página.

-Tal vez nunca hablamos, pero sé que tú siempre tienes uno- saqué el libro de historia-Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero está en juego tu promedio de diez, y ser el primer promedio de la graduación, y que me suspendan del equipo de natación y que me gradúe, entonces estamos de manos atadas.

- Tienes un punto sesos de alga, ¿quién diría que podías razonar?- cerró el libro.

- ¿Vas a seguir llamándome así?- ese estúpido apodo que había puesto hace años.

- Sí, porque te describe perfectamente- rodé los ojos.

- Como quieras chica lista.

- Así que… ¿Cuál es tu problema con historia?- trató de mostrarse algo interesada, no tenía opción, nos teníamos que tolerar los próximos meses, y apenas estábamos comenzando el año escolar, este año va a ser muy largo- ¿No te gusta leer?

- Que descubrimiento- ella rodó los ojos, ella me mandó a leer el primer capítulo, y después de una hora, no quedaba de otra que contarle- Es que soy disléxico y tengo TDAH, ¿está bien? Me cuesta concentrarme y las letras… Todo se vuelve muy confuso- me apenaba admitirlo, pero estaba frustrado, casi al borde de las lágrimas, sentí una mano en brazo.

- ¿Tú también lo eres?- la miré, no se podía referirse, no podía.

- ¿Eres disléxica y tienes TDAH?- me enderecé en mi silla, y ella asintió- ¿Pero cómo eres tan buena estudiante?

- No voy a dejar que la dislexia y el TDAH me defina, y me impida mis metas.

Tal vez ese no iba a ser un año tan tedioso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para mi sorpresa Annabeth no era tan insoportable como pensaba, al pasar todas las tardes con ella, sin querer la empecé a conocer, y teníamos algunas cosas en común, no éramos idénticos, más bien polos opuestos, pero eso no evitó que nos convirtiéramos amigos, de alguna forma hicimos que nuestra relación funcionara, de alguna manera.

Aunque eso no quería decir que ya no peleábamos, nunca me había sentido tan cerca de nadie, además de mi mejor amigo Grover, sin embargo a ella le había contado incluso más detalles de mi vida que a cualquier otra persona, era fácil hablar con ella, y había logrado que me aplicara un poco más en los estudios, lo cual es un gran avance, ahora era más responsable, hasta mis padres habían notado el cambio, y por supuesto estaban agradecidos con cierta rubia, la amaban, hasta la habían invitado un par de veces a cenar, lo cual fue raro en un principio, pero después de un tiempo se volvió una rutina que al menos un día a la semana ella cenaba con nosotros, claro después que estudiábamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno de esos días en la tutoría… Tal vez la había estado observando por un buen rato, como sus mechones salían de la cola que se tenía, y cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban y su nariz se arrugaba, mientras leía, ya la conocía tan bien, que sabía que estaba frustrada.

- Annabeth creo que deberías distraerte un poco- le dije quitándole el libro, ella me lanzó una de esas miradas de que harían temblar a cualquiera, no me excluyo, pero estaba preocupado por ella, se le podía ver que tenía ojeras.

- ¿De qué hablas?- intentó recuperar su libro, pero no la dejé.

- Estás muy estresada últimamente, y admítelo no te puedes concentrar, y tú y yo sabemos que ya te aprendiste de memoria todo el libro para el examen, y lo entiendes a la perfección.

- Devuélveme el libro sesos de alga.

- No, es viernes y vas a relajarte, ¿por qué no salimos?- ella me miró sorprendida, y me di cuenta de lo que acabo de decir- Me refiero como amigos, ¿a menos que tengas algo que hacer?

- No tengo nada, pero no quiero estar en centro comercial o algo- puras excusas.

- Entonces vemos una película en mi casa, mi mamá va a estar de acuerdo, además sabes quién eres y confía en ti… Y podemos pedir una pizza, y no sé comprar de golosinas lo que tú quieras… Y la sala de mi casa, no es un sitio público, así que ¿vamos?

-A veces eres insoportable.

- Pero por eso somos amigos- le saqué la lengua.

Después que recogimos nuestras pertenencias, no le di chance de que se arrepintiera, así que coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, y la llevé a rastras hasta mi carro.

Paramos en la tienda antes de llegar a mi casa, y compramos muchas opciones de comida no saludable, como una vasta selección de dulces, y otras chucherías, claro no podía falta la gaseosa, ordenamos la pizza en el camino, para que llegara al mismo tiempo que nosotros, cuando pagamos en la tienda, el cajero se confundió y pensó que éramos novios, ¡qué raro!...

Aunque no me podía sacar de la cabeza esa idea, nunca había visto a Annabeth como una potencial novia, y hasta hace unos meses, ni siquiera como amiga, y ahora somos inseparables, sacudí de mi cabeza ese descabellado pensamiento, porque Annabeth era solo mi amiga, ¿no? Gracias a que _mi_ amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos justo a tiempo.

- Yo elijo la película, porque te recuerdo que tú me obligaste a venir- dijo buscando entre las películas que tenía, mientras que yo terminaba de colocar en la mesa enfrente del sofá todo lo que necesitábamos.

- OK, ya sé que estoy condenado a una película aburridísima- hice un gesto dramático, sentándome.

- No exageres- me sacó la lengua, y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Annabeth, Percy, no quieren galletas?- preguntó desde la cocina.

- No mamá, tal vez más tarde…- la pantalla de mi televisor ya estaba por mostrar la elección de Annabeth- ¿Así que cuál es?- le devolví la atención a cierta rubia que tenía al lado.

- Mmm, es una sorpresa…- sabía que le encantaba tener el control, así que hice lo que ella quería.

Cuando la película terminó no sé cómo pero comenzamos una pelea de cotufas y dulces entre los dos, la verdad es que estábamos muy aburridos y acabamos en el piso.

-Como que esto se volvió una tradición nuestra, hacer una guerra de comida- dije quitándome un caramelo de mi cara.

De ella salió un sonido de lo más adorable. ¿Qué fue lo que acabo de pensar acerca de ella?, en serio este tiempo pasando con ella, me está afectando.

- No puedo creer que la gran Annabeth Chase pueda reír- ella me dio un golpe por el brazo, pero eso me lo veía venir.

-No seas tonto, sesos de alga- ahora era mi turno de reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Es que tienes algo ahí- acerqué mi mano a su cabello, para quitar una de las cotufas (palomita) de sus rizos, me percaté de lo cerca que estábamos, solo por unos pocos centímetros de distancia evitaba que nuestros rostros se tocaran. Precisamente en instante, en esa incómoda posición, se me ocurrió la loca idea de cómo sería besarla, y no sé por qué pensaba que ella tenía la misma idea, tal vez porque tenía clavado en mí sus hermosos ojos grises expectantes, y se había acercado un poco, cuando en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, decidimos que lo íbamos a hacer.

- Per…- Frank se detuvo en seco- ¿Qué han estado haciendo?- rápidamente Annabeth y yo nos separamos, y no podría decir quién estaba más rojo de los tres, pobre Frank.

- Nada- se apresuró a decir ella, todavía más roja.

- Estábamos viendo una película- _ "y luego las cosas se salieron de control" _ pensé al ver el desastre que dejamos en mi sala, las cotufas y los dulces estaban por doquier, iba a tardar un buen rato en arreglarlo.

- Aja- dijo no muy convencido-Vine porque te traía el juego que me prestaste- cambió de tema, lo dejó en la mesa, y se fue muy rápido- Nos vemos en el instituto.

- Así que…- miré a la chica que tenía al lado.

- Te voy a ayudar y después me voy- evitó el tema, y yo también prefería dejarlo así, tenía en mucho que pensar.

Un par de horas después

- ¿Quieres una galleta?- le preguntó antes que se fuera, sabía que se quería ir, pero yo no deseaba que se fuera- No le vas a despreciar las galleras a mi mamá, ¿o sí?- e hice mi cara de súplica, que según Annabeth parecía una foca bebé.

- Está bien, pero solo una, mi madre llega hoy a la ciudad, y me voy a meter en problemas si llego a la casa tarde.

- Tranquila no te vas a arrepentir- la llevé hacia la cocina, más o menos a rastras.

- ¡Son azules!, ¿Por qué?- abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Porque saben mejor, es una larga historia.

- Sesos de alga, a veces eres tan raro- le entregué una de las galletas.

- Vamos pruébala.

- Mmm, en serio si están sabrosas, mis felicitaciones a tu madre.

- Se las haré llegar, si quieres te llevas unas galletas.

- Gracias…

Ahora si se tenía que ir, pero antes de salir, se volteó…

- ¿Percy?- no sabía qué le pasaba, pero ella normalmente era más segura.

- ¿Sí, chica lista?- me recosté de la puerta.

- ¿Mañana estás libre?- esa pregunta me tomó de improviso- Es que se me ocurrió la idea que repasáramos para el examen temprano, y tal vez ir al cine, pero si no puedes está bien.

- Annabeth relájate, no me diste chance de responder, me parece buena idea, nos vemos mañana- entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió aún más, me dio beso en la mejilla, ella nunca lo había hecho, era un gesto simple, que en serio hizo que mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, aunque era una sensación agradable.

- Hasta mañana.

Cerré la puerta.

- ¿Así que vas a ver a tu novia mañana?- preguntó una voz detrás de mí, inmediatamente borré la sonrisa que tenía.

- ¡Mamá, Annabeth y yo solo somos amigos!

- Sabes que lo de mañana **sí** es una cita, ¿no?- si había alguien que hacía que me sonrojara rápido esa era Sally Jackson-Blofis mi madre.

- No lo es, ¿una chica y un chico no pueden ser amigos?

- Sí pueden, pero a ella la miras diferente, te vas a recordar de mis palabras algún día- me miró por unos instantes- Además ella ha sido la única chica que has traído a la casa- y se fue.

¿Cuál era el problema con todo el mundo que Annabeth y yo seamos amigos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos meses después…

Últimamente Annabeth había estado actuando realmente raro, después que Rachel había llegado a la ciudad nuevamente, según mis amigos y mi madre decían era que ella estaba celosa, pero yo les contestaba que eso era imposible, que estaban locos, porque Annabeth y yo solo éramos amigos, mi madre solo me respondía que a veces era muy ciego a algo tan evidente.

Un día de repente en la biblioteca _**mi**_ chica lista soltó, mientras yo intentaba leer el texto que ella me mandó a leer.

-¿Qué son Dare y tú?- ella estaba removiendo el lápiz en la mesa, y luego su mirada se encontró con la mía, sus tormentosos ojos grises llenos de dudas, me extrañó su pregunta, me dejó fuera de base.

- Somos amigos, ¿Por qué?- su mano se alejó de la mía, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que inconscientemente había agarrado su mano, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

- No por nada, es por si eran novios, no causarte algún inconveniente, tú sabes con esto de la tutoría y que tú y yo somos amigos tan cercanos- y volvió a leer un libro de arquitectura, la verdad las chicas podían ser muy confusas.

-No te preocupes, no somos nada, Además yo no saldría con alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo que nosotros seamos amigos ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

- ¿No puedo?- arqueó una ceja.

- Como quieras chica lista.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente, al final pude terminar de leer el capítulo, no fue una tarea sencilla, porque las letras saltaban fuera de la hoja, se recuerdan la dislexia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Annabeth y yo habíamos llegado a ser tan cercanos que algunas veces ella me acompañaba a la práctica de natación y viceversa con los múltiples equipos en los que estaba… Mis amigos casi siempre me sacaban en cara que ya casi no nos veíamos y tal vez era cierto, entre las prácticas, y las horas de la tutoría, no me quedaba tiempo. No es que me quejara de la compañía de Annabeth, pero me hacía falta pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

- ¿En qué piensas, Percy?- me preguntó mi madre.

- ¿Crees que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Annabeth?- seguí con mi desayuno.

- Probablemente… Pero yo no quien para juzgarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No te das cuenta de las fechas límite, hasta que ya es el día, ya habían llegado las nacionales, todos contaban conmigo, era demasiada presión, estaba muy estresado, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, así que tomé un decisión muy impulsiva, me fui sin contarle a nadie, tenía que pensar con claridad y aplacar mis nervios, seguramente no era la mejor opción, pero de todas formas lo hice.

Después de unas horas…

- ¿Qué pasa sesos alga?- apareció por detrás- Todos te andan buscando.

- Nada- esquivé su mirada- Y aun no quiero enfrentarlos.

- No me mientas- se sentó a mi lado.

- Es que todo esto es demasiado, ¿qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

- Percy sí lo eres, y no me hagas repetirlo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- me sonrió.

- Sí- rodó los ojos- Percy ya es hora, te tienes que ir.

- Tienes razón.

Antes que entrara a cambiarme, ella me detuvo e hizo algo que me sorprendió aún más, algo que no me lo veía venir _**me besó. **_Créanlo o no era mi primer beso.

_**-**_ Buena suerte sesos de alga- la verdad no podía formular una respuesta coherente, para mi suerte o no, ella se fue después de eso- Más te vale ganar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ganamos el campeonato, y Annabeth y yo no volvimos a hablar sobre aquel beso, y no le conté a nadie, volvimos a nuestra antigua rutina, y la verdad no quería arruinar nuestra amistad…

Antes de entrar al salón, la detuve.

-No me vas a dar un beso de buena suerte chica lista, es una tradición, ¿no crees?- pregunté con una sonrisa, a ver si era lo suficientemente suertudo, antes del que examen final, ella me miró por un rato desconcertada, pero sacudió su cabeza.

- Aprueba el examen sesos de alga, y después veremos- contestó devolviéndome la sonrisa, luego se mordió los labios para contener una risa, lo más seguro por mi cara.

Cuando llegó el profesor, repartió los exámenes, y para mi sorpresa me sabía muchas respuestas, no para sacar la más alta calificación, pero si por lo menos sacar más de un seis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana de los exámenes finales fue muy larga, pero creo que fue todavía más larga la espera de las notas, los nervios me estaban comiendo, de los resultados dependía que me graduara o no, aunque no era el único ansioso, mi chica lista también lo estaba, porque de estas notas depende que sea la primera de la clase en la graduación, aunque yo estaba muy confiado de que sí lo lograría.

Nos habían llegado las notas, pero ella no las quería ver.

- Vamos Annabeth relájate, si lo vas a lograr- la alenté- ¿Qué tal si tú ves las mías y yo las tuyas?- ella asintió, intercambiamos los sobres, y por supuesto su promedio era perfecto, pero quería asustarla, así que hice una expresión dramática.

- Annabeth tu promedio fue de 9- ella abrió muchos los ojos, y me arrancó la hoja.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- su expresión no tenía precio, y revisó su hoja- ¿Sesos de alga, me quieres matar?- me empezó a golpear, y no pude evitar reír.

- Lo siento, me vi tentado, y no me has dicho cómo salí.

- No te lo voy a decir- puse mi rostro de foca bebé- Aprobaste- dijo como si fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Qué? No me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no?- revisé mi hoja, y era la verdad, no podía estar más feliz, la abracé y le di un par de vueltas en el aire- ¡Gracias!, tú eres la razón por la cual aprobé, esto hay que celebrarlo, y no acepto un no, como respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La llevé a un restaurante de comida italiana, sin importarme lo que la gente pensara.

- Percy, no tenías que hacer esto- dijo sentándose en la silla.

- Pero lo quería hacer.

Durante la cena, no pude dejar de pensar en aquel beso, pero tampoco deseaba presionarla, y no era el lugar para hacerlo, tenía que ser en un lugar más privado.

Se me ocurrió que sería bueno caminar por el parque, aunque ya era algo tarde, era perfecto para hablar, ahí junto al lago.

Era cómodo hablar de todo y de nada con Annabeth, muchas veces me hablaba sobre la arquitectura de manera tan apasionada, no entendía nada, pero eso la hacía feliz a ella, por lo que también me hacía feliz a mí.

Junto al lago…

- Percy ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros después de la graduación?

- Bueno seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿si es eso lo que quieres?- ella sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa chica lista?- me acerqué más a ella; mi rubia favorita tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, algo que no era común en ella- Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea- la rodeé con brazo.

- Es que…- me observó por unos segundos, e hizo algo que pensé que jamás volvería a hacer, me besó, mi cabeza daba vueltas, era algo que definitivamente me podía acostumbrar, cuando nos separamos, ella se burló de mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú cara…

-No me pones las cosas fáciles.

- Nunca lo voy a hacer- y me volvió a besar.

**FIN**

* * *

Los Reviews son bienvenidos, pero si no los quieren dejar, la verdad ya me da igual.

Me gustó escribir otra vez, y además de mi propia historia, me inspiró para hacer un par de dibujos, que puede ser que los haga.


End file.
